Advancements in networking and computing technologies have transformed many aspects of everyday life and in particular have transformed computers from being low performance/high cost devices capable of performing elementary word processing and simplistic/basic mathematical computations and manipulations to high-performance/low-cost machines capable of a myriad of disparate and highly complex functions and utilities. For instance, computers have become household staples rather than luxuries, educational tools, and/or entertainment centers, and can provide individuals and corporations tools to manage and forecast finances, control operations such as heating, cooling, lighting and security, and store records, and images in a permanent and reliable medium. As further illustration, at the consumer level computing devices can be employed to aid users in paying bills, tracking expenses, communicating nearly instantaneously with friends and/or family across vast distances by way of e-mail and/or instant messaging, obtaining information from networked the repositories, and numerous other functions/activities.
As computing and network technologies have evolved and have become more robust, secure and reliable, more consumers, wholesalers, retailers, entrepreneurs, educational institutions, and the like have and are shifting business paradigms and are employing the Internet to perform business rather than utilizing traditional means. For example, today consumers can access their bank accounts on-line (e.g., via the Internet) and can perform an ever growing number of banking transactions such as balance inquiries, fund transfers, bill payments, and the like.
Conventionally, only multinational corporations, governmental entities and organizations, and/or professional companies have been able to afford and benefit from Redundant Array of Inexpensive Drive (RAID) technologies. Such technologies have typically been employed to store large amounts of data (e.g., financial transactions, component parts lists, and the like) in a secure yet accessible manner. Nevertheless, with the ever growing demands for hard drive space, more affordable and commonly accessible and equivalent techniques would find eager and receptive audiences especially in the area of consumer and household systems.